


1988

by BendyVoltronFangirl



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl
Summary: In the year 1988, Judge Doom runs the government. He has made a law that places Toons on the lowest tier of rights, essentially segregating them from humans. As well as enforcing that law with capital punishment: The Dip. Eddie Valiant is a rebel who stands up for Toons in need.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

It has been several months since Judge Doom became the dictator of the United States. Toons have been regarded as second class citizens and are segregated from humans. However one man will turn the tides in favor of the toons…

“People of The United States! I bring excellent news in regard to a long unanswered question, can toons be killed slowly and painfully? My answer is yes, because I have found a way to dissolve their bodies and permanently kill a toon. I will now demonstrate the new weapon made from paint thinners I call The Dip…” said a man in a black trench coat with welding goggles obscuring his eyes. Two scientists dragged a barrel of green liquid onto the stage. Then an unknown Toon was dragged in front of the tub. He had his hands cuffed behind him. The two security guards forced the Toon to his knees. The toon struggled to get free but it was too late. His head was ‘dipped’ into the liquid, causing his ink to slowly melt. As the Dip disintegrated his body he screamed in pain. Soon there was nothing left but a puddle of ink and paint. “There you have it! Toons can be killed!” The man in black said. Then the screen faded to a image of a red eye and the words ‘Doom is Watching’.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie Valiant sat in his kitchen, he was watching the news broadcast from yesterday on his laptop. His brother, Teddy was still asleep. He decided to get a head start on his latest pet project, an armored exoskeleton with hydraulic joints. He didn’t know that his life was about to change for the better. Soon teddy woke up and found Eddie fast asleep at his console. “Hey, Eddie… how about we go to Maroon Cartoons and cheer up some of the oppressed Toons” Teddy whispered. Eddie was sound asleep, so teddy decided to go by himself.

At Maroon Studios, Teddy Valiant went to meet several of the poor souls who called the place home. “Teddy!!!!” Several childlike Toons said rushing over to the young human. They hugged him as their boss, RK Maroon poked his head out of the window. “Hey Teddy, I’m glad you could stop by. I have plans for a new show and I need your computer knowledge. Can you come inside? I’ll make coffee…” Maroon said in a somewhat jovial tone. The toons looked at him with puppy eyes. “Okay I’ll take that offer, do you have decaf?” Teddy asked. Maroon nodded as the children showed Teddy to the entrance. 

“Doom is trying to do WHAT!” Teddy screamed in anger. “He’s trying to get rid of toon rights altogether. It’s totally unfair, toons are living, sentient beings. They are just as human as I am, with is why I’m starting a resistance movement.” Maroon told Teddy with a gleam of hope in his eyes. “I’ll join!” After the meeting with RK Maroon,Teddy went back to his car and pulled out from his parking space. Little did he know that he was being followed.


End file.
